CSI Japan
by Darket
Summary: (Chap 2 up)Inuyasha and the crew have been moved to Japan and get there own CSI. Hilariously better than LAW and order. I hope. R&R please, this will make box office!
1. The hotel Murder

Oh, before you read this, know that it is a sequel to LAW and order (Which as of the time I wrote this isn't finished yet) and I suggest you look up my profile and read "Inuyasha: The Aftermath."

**CSI Japan**

**Episode 1**

"**The murder at the hotel"**

Tonight's special episode of CSI Japan has been brought to you by Jesus Christ action figures! Go ahead, cast the first stone!

Japan...

Inuyasha held his head and Sesshomaru was tapping his fingers together.

Inuyasha- "So, you just looked at her and she was offended."

Sesshomaru- "Yeah!"

Inuyasha- "I SWEAR THAT IF YOUR LYING TO ME I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! People like to fuck around with me and you are one of them."

Kagome- "Uh... Rin, please come to the stand. Tell us what happened."

Rin- "Sesshomaru looked at me and began to undress me with his eyes. It was awful!"

Sesshomaru- "You lying bitch!!! I just looked at you while you talked and you started to act stupid. Then I called you stupid."

Rin- "...Oh but I was so scared!"

Kagome hugged her and Sesshomaru was guilty.

Sesshomaru- "Bull shit!!!"

The case was dismissed and Inuyasha went home with Kagome. Their son ChibiYasha was playing with his Jesus Christ Action figures.

ChibiYasha- "(Playing with Jesus) I'm Jesus, king of the jews! (Playing with Roman Soldier) You're not the king of the jews! (Playing with little drummer boy) Watch out Jesus, Judas has deceived you! (Playing with Roman soldier) Crucify him!"

Inuyasha walked in and ChibiYasha smiled. Kagome picked him up and Inuyasha looked at the action figures.

Inuyasha- "Don't play with these... Jesus Action Figures are too violent. Now come on, we need to beat Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance before it goes back."

ChibiYasha- "OK!"

They sat down and Kagome started to cook. ChibiYasha was playing as Scorpion and Inuyasha was playing as Sub Zero. Inuyasha was winning and he pulled off a fatality.

Sub Zero ripped out Scorpion's skeleton and ChibiYasha smiled.

ChibiYasha- "Radical!!!"

Inuyasha- "Remember to do that to the next kid who pisses you off!"

ChibiYasha- "Ok!"

They sat down and ate dinner. Kagome was happy to finally have some time off with her family. Night came and they tucked ChibiYasha into bed. Inuyasha went into his room and Kagome went to sleep next to him. They have been somewhat happily married for a few years. Morning came and Miroku was at his desk in the office. A phone call came in and he answered it.

Miroku- "Hello?"

Hotel manager- "ï 


	2. Stranded at a BP

CSI Japan

Episode 2

"Stranded at a BP"

Woman- "Oh no"

Boy- "Amber took a poop on the floor!"

Announcer- "When your stuck in an environment as messy as a house, you have to clean it. To tired? Don't have the backbone? Well don't worry! Thanks to the rights from the E.P.A., there are now slave monkeys. These are specially bred monkeys that can clean for you!"

Man- "Wow! My wife never cleaned our windows!"

The monkey ran over to the dishwasher and put in a load of dishes.

Man- "Wow, my wife never washed the dishes!"

The money ran over to a terd and ate it.

Man- "Wow my wife never ate shit! Wait, yes she did!"

Woman- "Honey!"

They laughed and the monkey wrote "Monkey NO clean!" in shit on the bathroom walls.

Announcer- "There easily disposable too! After a job, toss them in the trash can and throw them in the dumpster!"

The woman grabbed the monkey and it screamed to break free.

Announcer- "Slave monkeys! Available in store near you! (Really fast) Warning, Monkey's are carriers of the Ebola Virus and are dangerous to your house."

Back to the show

ChibiYasha came home from school and he had been waiting for his birthday. Kagome gave him a hug and he sat down to watch TV.

ChibiYasha- "Where's dad?"

Kagome- "He'll be home soon. I don't think he would forget your birthday."

ChibiYasha smiled and Kagome made a cake. Inuyasha was on the country road and he looked at a picture of his family.

Inuyasha- "I can't forget ChibiYasha's birthdayâ CRAP!"

He forgot a toy and turned around to go get one. The line at the toy store was huge and Inuyasha hurried through the store.

4:30 PM

Inuyasha waited in line and he was far away from the ticket counter.

6:00 PM

Inuyasha looked at his watch and tried to read it. He couldn't make out the time and he began to drool.

Inuyasha- "Let's seeâ 6 times 12 equalsâ 72! 72 o'clock? SHIT!"

He slid the toy onto the scanner and the clerk kept running it over. The barcode was scratched and the clerk picked up the microphone.

Clerk- "We need a price check on the Ranma ½ action figuresâ (Looks at Inuyasha) Hold on sir"

Inuyasha- "It was 14.99 back in line."

Clerk- "I know what I'm doing sir"

Woman- "HELP! Somebody shot my daughter!"

Inuyasha- "I don't have time to investigate!!!"

6:30 PM

Clerk- "This will be 14.99!"

Inuyasha- "Plus tax?"

Clerk- "Ughâ (Holds microphone) What's the tax rate?"

Inuyasha- "DAMN IT!"

7:00 PM

He paid the clerk and ran out to his car. Without a second to waist, he went out on the back roads to go home. After driving for a few minutes, his car started spewing out smoke. The car broke down and Inuyasha hit the dashboard.

Inuyasha- "What is wrong with this thing?"

He popped the hood and got out to see what it was. When the hood popped open, Inuyasha looked inside.

Inuyasha- "WHEW! That's a lot of parts!"

He touched a part and burnt his thumb. With nothing left to do, he pushed the car down the road. ChibiYasha had a cone on his head and the candles were lit.

Kagome- "He should be home any minute."

8:30 PM

Inuyasha pushed his car into an auto repair shop and a redneck walked out.

Inuyasha- "Help me, my car is broken and I got to attend a birthday party!"

Mechanic- "Well, I can add one or to things to it. I can pull your off oil and put an engine on top of your brake pads. I can put oil in side your tanker. Fix your header pads and get down off the top. Insert this in your fuel injector system. Then we can take this piece of shit a apart and work on your transmission! OR! We could just change your oil!"

Inuyasha- "What?"

Another greasy mechanic walked out and was picking his nose.

Mechanic #2- "Can I check that oil for you?"

Inuyasha- "FUCK NO! Get away from my car!"

They backed up and he had to push the car down the road again. After pushing it for an hour, he saw a beam of light break through the darkness and it was BP.

Inuyasha- "I'm saved!"

ChibiYasha and Kagome put a new set of candles in and Sango was there already. Miroku sat down and he had bought a present. Shippo waited for some cake and Inuyasha was still not home.

9:30 PM

Inuyasha walked into the BP and a fat lady was at the counter. He walked towards the front door and it was locked.

Fat lady- "I'm sorry sir, I just cannot open this door after 9 O'clock. Even if this thing catches on fire, I just have to sit here and burn."

Inuyasha- "Well your made out of glass and aluminum, but I think I can get that fire hot enough to get you to open that damn door over there! I just need to use your damn phone. I got a birthday to attend to!"

Fat Lady- "You can't use our phone sir, it's a private phone. We have a bank phone, but it's broke!"

Inuyasha- "Well then you and me are just going to have to get married then because I'm not going no damn WHERE!"

10:00 PM

Sango was trying to stay awake and Miroku tapped the table.

Kagome- "So, how has everything been at the office?"

Sango- "Goodâ Goodâ."

Kagome- "Oh! That's good."

Sango- "Yeah"

They were silent and ChibiYasha farted. There was a small giggle and that was it.

ChibiYasha- "Can I open my presents?"

Kagome- "No, not until your father gets home!"

Inuyasha was stuck at the same BP and he was pissed.

Inuyasha- "Damn it!"

He kicked his car and it caused a huge dent.

Inuyasha- "SHIT! I still have 8 payments left on this!!!!"

Fat Lady- "I can put anything you want in this drawer if you're hungry."

Inuyasha- "How about you put that Damn phone in the drawer 'MAM! Can you put 14 gallons of antifreeze through this drawer? How about you pour in the drawer and I'll siphon it into the car."

The fat lady kept eating her cheetos and she acted is if he was speaking Japanese.

Inuyasha- "Work with me 'mam! I can't knock you in the head, I don't have anything to get away in!"

The Fat lady went to sleep and Inuyasha was pissed. He started to push the car as far as he could.

Inuyasha- "You dumb fat bitch."

2:30 AM

Inuyasha pushed the car into the driveway and started to gasp for air. He was trying to breathe for five minutes and everybody was barely awake at the table. Miroku slammed his face into Sango's tits and tried to keep awake. She gave him a light slap and ChibiYasha's eyes were dark. Inuyasha walked in and slammed the door.

Inuyasha- "Kagome, I'm home!"

ChibiYasha- "Yay!"

They sat down and opened presents. It took a few hours and they all went home. Inuyasha walked into the bedroom and stumbled towards his bed. He pulled back the covers and put in one leg. Before he could put the second leg in, the alarm went off. He pushed off the covers and turned off the alarm clock.

Inuyasha- "(Stumbling towards the door) That didn't take long. It's going to be one bad day at work today!"

The end

I hope you enjoyed this episode. CSI Japan will run for a long time before I finish it. If you have a hard time waiting for new episodes, read some of my other Inuyasha fics. And leave a review if you haven't yetâ Yeah


End file.
